Cita a siegas
by Athena1992
Summary: Kyo tiene una cita con una chica que no conoce... ¿como terminara esta historia?, pasen y lean... fics dedicado a mi amiga Mss H.O Veela Ishikawa...


**CITA A CIEGAS**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a SNK playmore.

KYO

¿En qué momento se me había ocurrido hacerle caso al tonto de mi amigo Shingo para quedar con una completa desconocida a una cita a ciegas? Lo único que sabía de ella era que se llamaba Yuki y que era maestra de infantil. No debía ser mala chica pero ni siquiera la había visto en foto. Ella si me había visto a mí, según dijo para reconocerme el día de la cita y cerciorarse de era realmente yo.

Fui al restaurante de Kim en el cual habíamos quedado a la hora acordada, pero allí no se veía rastro de ninguna chica joven y guapa que me estuviese esperando.

Decidí sentarme en una mesa vacía al fondo del restaurante, desde donde se podía observar la puerta para ver si ella llegaba. Miraba el reloj cada 5 minutos, pero por la puerta solo se veían entrar a personas mayores y a alguna que otra pareja de adolescente con las hormonas revueltas.

Calculaba que llevaba ya más de media hora esperándola cuando vi entrar por la puerta del restaurante a la chica hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Me levanté del asiento en el que estaba y me acerqué rápidamente para recibirla, su cabello largo y purpura, sus ojos eran del mismo color y tenía una sonrisa amigable en el rostro. Debía ser Yuki porque ella me había dicho que era la más linda de todas, y aunque eso me había resultado un poco egocéntrico, ahora que la tenía enfrente sabía que era cierto, era toda una diosa.

–— Hola, llevaba esperándote un rato, pero no importa el retraso, eres más linda de lo que pensé. –—le dije

–— ¿Eh...? ¿Qué? -Me preguntó confusa y sonrojada con una dulce voz como de campanillas

–—Si que eres linda...

–— Creo qué te...

–— Vamos a la mesa–— La interrumpí pasando mi mano por su espalda para que se moviera –— He tenido mucha suerte, pensé que serías alguna loca–— Me reí.

Una vez allí pedí una copa de vino para mí y para ella simplemente un vaso de agua. Por internet no había parecido que fuera tan tímida, era extraño, cada vez que me miraba se mordía el labio como si estuviera nerviosa ¿De verdad pensaba que yo era un pervertido? Nunca le haría daño a ninguna mujer, y menos a un ángel como ella.

–— Oye...Lo siento pero... ¿Quién eres?–— Me preguntó con una dulce sonrisa recorriendo su rostro.

–— Soy Kyo Kusanagi ¿No viste las fotos que te mandé? Supongo que estás asustada pero...te aseguro que no soy ningún pervertido como tu temías. –— Iba a decir algo mas pero Kim llegó con nuestras bebidas y la interrumpió.

–— ¿Qué quieren de cenar?–— Preguntó la rubia mirándonos con desgana.

–— Yo quiero sushi, ¿Y tú? –— Le pregunte amablemente

–— Bueno...la verdad es que estoy hambrienta y no tengo prisa...lo mismo, por favor.

Kim asintió y lo apuntó todo en una pequeña libreta, después volvió a desaparecer con un simple "en seguida". Yo no le presté atención a la rubia, simplemente miraba a Yuki admirado. Ahora me alegraba de haberle hecho caso a Shingo.

–— Bueno Yuki, ¿Te gustan los niños, verdad? Digo, para tener que soportarlos en la escuela...deben de gustarte mucho–— Dije para tratar de romper el hielo entre nosotros.

–— Disculpa, debo ir un momento al baño–— Dijo mirándome completamente sonrojada y un poco apenada. Se levantó y casi corrió hasta llegar a los baños ¿Había dicho algo que le sentara mal? A lo mejor no le gustaba hablar de su trabajo.

–— Maldita sea, soy un idiota–— Gruñí cubriéndome el rostro con las manos, para una chica linda y simpática que me encontraba, la espantaba en la primera cita.

Mientras la esperaba en el restaurante empezó a sonar una canción muy bonita, pero no reconocí el nombre, pero me parecía conocida. Por fin salió del baño y volvió a sentarse en frente de mí.

–— Sí, me gustan los niños ¿Y a ti? –— Me preguntó volviendo a morderse el labio, ese gesto que en ella se veía tan extremadamente sexy.

–— Eh...sí–— Dije cuando dejé de mirar sus labios y me acordé de volver a respirar –— Pero te admiro por poder soportar a tantos en la clase...

–— No son muy malos–— Bromeó ella.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que nuevamente Kim regresó con nuestros platos y empecemos a comer. Aunque pareciera extraño esa chica cada vez me gustaba más. Además de ser linda era agradable conversar con ella, tal como había pensado en un principio.

Escuché un grito ahogado desde la puerta del restaurante, y vi a una chica castaña de pelo corto que me miraba hecha una furia ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Yo no la conocía de nada, al menos que yo supiera... Yuki también se giró a mirar a ver qué era lo que había captado mi atención.

–— ¡Eres un desgraciado!–— Me gritó la pelo corto acercándose hasta donde yo estaba y dándome una bofetada –— ¿Quedas conmigo y te pones a comer con la primera zorra que te encuentras?

–— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo no te conozco!

–— ¿Ah, no? ¡Soy la chica con la que has estado hablando durante semanas, imbécil!

–— ¿Yuki? –— Pregunté pasando la vista de una chica a otra ¿Entonces quién era la pelivioleta con la que estaba comiendo tan a gusto?

La otra chica me miró con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, completamente apenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Yo le devolví la mirada enfurecido, había sido un completo idiota por hacerle caso a una farsante.

–— Lo siento–— Dijo con la voz rota saliendo a correr y huyendo de mi mirada de furia.

–— No vuelvas a llamarme nunca ¿De acuerdo? ¡Lo nuestro se acaba aquí! –— Chilló la verdadera Yuki dirigiéndose hasta la puerta con una expresión que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Tampoco es que me importara mucho, ella se veía que era la típica niña de papa que consigue lo que quiere...En cambio la pelivioleta de ojos purpura... ¡Basta! Era una farsante...y no la vería nunca más.

Dejé dinero de sobra al lado de mi plato para que Kim lo recogiera y me dirigí hacía fuera del restaurante con frustración. Subí a mi motocicleta negra y conduje directo hasta mi casa, sin duda era la última vez que le hacía caso a Yabuki ¡Todo por su estúpida manía de querer que yo encontrara pareja...!

Cuando llegué a mi casa no reparé en saludar ni a mis padres, ni a nadie. Simplemente me encerré en mi cuarto y puse música en el reproductor de CD. De rock siempre me relajaba, pero no pude evitar pensar en que hubiera pasado si esa chica realmente hubiera sido Yuki...Desde el principio había sabido que era imposible que la chica fuera tan perfecta...

En los días siguientes Shingo me hizo interrogatorios de todo tipo, y al final terminé contándole la verdad. Me prometió encontrar a la chica de ojiovioletas, y sabía que cumpliría su palabra, pero no tenía ni idea de qué forma...

Varias semanas después del incidente parecía que a Shingo se le había olvidado su promesa, pero me sorprendí a mí mismo de dudar de mi alumno, que nunca fallaba en nada.

–— ¡Kusanagi-Chan!–— Me gritó Yabuki mientras yo tocaba mi guitarra, desconcentrándome completamente.

–— ¿Qué quieres Shingo?–— Le pregunté mirándolo serio.

–— Ya encontré a tu chica misteriosa...y la voy a ayudar a cumplir su sueño, bueno más bien Bendimaru que es amigo, la cosa es que me cae bien ¿Sabes? Seremos grandes amigos ¿Y sabes lo más sorprendente? ¡Es una cantante de pop! Aunque no es famosa aun y está de visita por Tokio a probar suerte junto con su grupo cuando se cruzó contigo... ¡Ah, y es soltera! Tienes suerte, porque es muy bonita.

–— ¿Cómo puedes hablar tan rápido y sin respirar? –— Bromeé. La verdad es que me había alegrado el día con esa noticia.

–— Se llama Athena Asamiya –— Dijo ignorando mi comentario.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, y automáticamente supimos que era ella.

–— ¡Bien, Bendimaru vendrá en una hora! Mientras yo estaré arriba viendo algunas películas...suerte ¡Hacen una linda pareja!

–— Gracias amigo.

–— je je Me debes una maestro–— Dijo sonriente dándome un saludo con su mano y subiendo por las escaleras hasta perderse de mi vista.

Fui a abrir la puerta y me la encontré con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Miraba al suelo por lo que no se dio cuenta de que era yo.

–— ¿Está Shingo aquí?–— Preguntó sin mirarme a la cara, cuando por fin lo hizo vi el reconocimiento aparecer por sus ojos –— Creo que me he equivocado de casa...lo siento... –— Susurró dándose la vuelta y a punto de echar a correr, pero yo fui más rápido y la agarré del brazo para impedírselo.

–— Es Shingo Yabuki–— Le aclaré fingiendo estar enfadado-¿Y tú? Está claro que no eres Yuki...

–— Lo siento, yo no quería causarte problemas con la chica...es solo qué... –— Me dijo con sinceridad

Le hice un gesto para que entrara en casa, y ella asintió obedeciéndome, cerré la puerta a su paso y la seguí por detrás. Se paró al lado de las escaleras, y sin girarse a mirarme continuó con su explicación.

–—Ningún hombre me había mirado así nunca...pensé en decirte la verdad pero al ver que ella no llegaba pensé que podía hacerme tu amiga y después...te contaría mi verdadero nombre, en realidad no soy maestra, soy cantante de pop y se suponía que Shingo me iba a ayudar, pero veo que mintió.

–—No te mintió, su amigo en verdad es Bendimaru Nikaido y sus padres te ayudaran para que sigas tu sueño...y a propósito, esa chica y yo no tenemos nada que ver, era una cita por internet que terminó en desastre.

–—Y todo por mi culpa, lo siento de veras –—Por fin se atrevió a mirarme y se veía completamente apenada –—Yo no pretendía...

Me acerqué a ella y puse un dedo sobre su labio para que se callara.

–—Mi cita a ciegas terminó mejor de lo que esperaba, descubrí que Yuki no es mi tipo para nada...y encontré a alguien mejor.

Sentí que estaba temblando antes de estampar mis labios contra los suyos de forma dulce y suave. Desde que la había visto en la puerta del restaurante había soñado con hacer eso.

–—Eres tan dulce –—Susurré al separarnos –— ¿Te gustaría ser mi...? –—No quería que se asustara por lo que cambié la frase, seguramente ella pensaría que era muy rápido que quisiera ser su novio si a penas me había enterado de su nombre –— ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? El tiempo dirá lo siguiente.

–—Me encantaría ser tu amiga, gracias por no enfadarte–—Dijo hipnotizándome con sus hermosos ojos, tuve que acordarme de respirar, y me alegré al ver que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

2 años más tarde.

Athena ya era una estrella de pop famosa mundialmente gracias a la bondad del modelo Bendimaru al haberles pedido a sus padres que contratara a ella y a su grupo. Afortunadamente "La Princesa del pop" fue todo un éxito, y nadie se arrepintió de haber ayudado a mi ángel.

Le había pedido que fuera mi novia dos meses después de conocernos, y ella había aceptado. Además se había mudado a Tokio haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ahora había llegado el momento de convertirla en mi esposa. Mis padres se habían ido de viaje y me dejaron solo, era mi oportunidad.

Cuando Athena entró a casa miró sorprendida todo, ya que me había encargado de poner pétalos de rosa por todas partes.

–—Es precioso Kyo, gracias–—Me dijo dándome un dulce beso en los labios al cual correspondí gustoso.

Le indiqué que se sentara en la mesa y serví la cena, Sushi, lo mismo que pedimos en la cita por error que habíamos tenido.

–—Te has acordado –—Rió recordando ese día ella también.

A pesar de que esa fue la mejor cena de mi vida estaba completamente nervioso ¿Y si me rechazada porque aún no estaba preparada para casarse? Yabuki me había pronosticado que todo saldría bien y confiaba en mi amigo más que en nadie, pero los nervios no se me quitaban.

–—Athena...quiero decirte algo –—Dije con la mano en mi bolsillo tocando el anillo y preparándome para ponerme de rodillas.

Ella esperó pacientemente a que continuara.

–—Srita Athena Asamiya...Nos conocimos en una cita a ciegas y me enamoraste completamente ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

–— ¡Claro que sí, Kyo!–—Me respondió con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas –— ¡Te amo tanto!

La besé con pasión demostrándole con eso que yo también la amaba con toda mi alma.

FIN

**Mss H.O Veela Ishikawa Espero que te haya gustado este one-short :) y muchísimas gracias por alentarme para seguir... te deseo lo mejor amiga y que sigas adelante e imaginando con tus próximos proyectos... ¡suerte!**

**ATT: Athena1992 ; )**

Principio del formulario

:

Final del formulario


End file.
